Heated Halloween
by DemonRider404
Summary: On Halloween, Summer and her sisters come as our favorite love-triangle trio into the Feudal Era and seek to make fun of Inu and Kags. That night, what does Summer do to cause sparks between the two? Better than the summary.


**Disclaimer:**

**Demon Rider: Aww...But Summer! I don't want to say it!**

**Summer: DO IT!**

**Demon Rider: Yikes! Alright! I, uh...**

**Summer: *glares***

**Demon Rider: *deep breath* Idon'townInuyasha.**

**Summer: What was that?**

**Demon Rider: I...Don't...Own...Inuyasha...**

**Summer: And all the rights belong to?**

**Demon Rider: Rumiko...Takahashi...**

**Summer: *grins* And this story is?**

**Demon Rider: Non-profit...**

**Summer: Good. Now, let's begin.**

**Demon Rider: Wait. You forgot your end of the deal.**

**Summer: (mutters) Dammit. (normal voice) Okay, I hate to say it, but me and my sisters-**

**Demon Rider: My sisters and I.**

**Summer: Whatever. My sisters and I do belong to Demon Rider.**

**Demon Rider: *grins* Okay, NOW let's begin.**

**Summer: (mutters) Hypocrite.**

**Demon Rider: (mutters) Obnoxious twit.**

Heated Halloween

"Omigod, omigod, OMIGOD! It's finally here! Tonight's Halloween! The Halloween we get to spend in the FEUDAL ERA!"

"Okay, okay, relax, Summer. You're gonna have a heart attack."

Summer was eagerly dancing around Kagome's room, almost literally bouncing off the walls. Kagome had promised her three best friends a Halloween in the Feudal Era, and tonight was that night. It was only seven in the morning, and Summer must have been amazingly excited, because, normally, she wasn't awake until at least 10:30. Kagome was sitting on her bed, with Dorie and Autumn, Summer's sisters, trying to calm Summer down.

"So, Summer," Kagome asked, "Whatcha gonna go as? You said you were wearing a costume tonight."

Summer smirked evilly. "You'll never guess. Okay, I'll give you a hint. The three people that we're going as, Dorie, Autumn and I, we're all related."

Then she went skipping down the stairs, her sisters following, leaving Kagome to ponder.

**An hour later...**

"Come on, come out," Kagome tried to coax the girls from the shadows in the corner of the shrine.

"You go down the well, and we'll follow," Autumn said, "You're not allowed to know what we are until we get into the Feudal Era."

Kagome sighed, giving up. She hopped down the well, where she met Inuyasha, waiting. She knew she wouldn't have to explain everything to him, because she already had. When she saw the blue light appear, she looked down to see...Inuyasha.

And herself. And Koga.

"S-Summer?"

'Inuyasha' looked up and grinned, flashing shiny fangs.

The outfit that Summer wore was very authentic, made out of red cotton flannel, with red satin ribbon making the accents. She had on a silver wig with little white dog ears to hide her blood-red hair. She had even constructed a "sit" necklace. On her hands were press-on claws, and in her fight hand was a painted cardboard version of the Tetsusaiga. Kagome wondered how she hadn't found seen that thing in the small shrine corner.

The mini-Kagome was easily Dorie, wearing a white-and-green schoolgirl uniform. Her hair had been slightly darkened. Dorie's hair was naturally dark blue, and Kagome's was blue-black. She had the large, yellow bag next to her, and a bow and a few fake arrows next to her.

Autumn, playing Koga, had tied her dark brown hair into a ponytail, dressed in fake fur, with a plastic sword sheath at her side. She, too, wore press-on claws and walked barefoot, just like 'Inuyasha.'

The three demons climbed out of the well, and then Summer and the girls put their plan into action.

_"Okay," _Summer thought to the others. As demons, they were able to converse telepathically. _"Commence operation M.A.K.E.F.U.N." _In all honesty, they had no idea what that stood for, but they knew that it meant they were going to take advantage of this day by using it to make fun of Inuyasha, Kagome, and their relationship. Summer started by trying something on Kagome.

**(A/N: I'm going to refer to everyone by their names because I don't want to confuse anyone, but until I say different, Summer and her sisters are still in costume.)**

"Okay, so, Kagome," Summer started.

"Yeah?"

"Admit it, you're attracted to me, right?" She flashed her best sexy smile as she thought Inuyasha might.

Kagome scoffed. "Not on your life."

"Okay, but you're attracted to him, right?" Summer pointed to Inuyasha. Kagome blushed before mouthing the words "The word, please" to Dorie.

"Sit, boy," Dorie said, and Summer went crashing to the ground. Not the way Inuyasha would have, but close enough. She grunted as she got up from the ground. She growled, then turned to Dorie and said in her best 'annoyed' voice, "What was that for?"

Kagome couldn't help but giggle.

As Summer got up and dusted herself off, she stopped and sniffed the air. She growled.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Dorie asked her, coming up from behind her.

She growled and said, "Koga." She took her Tetsusaiga from over her shoulder and got prepared to fight. Right on cue, Autumn walked out and walked right towards Dorie. Taking her hands in her own, she said, "Well, hello, Kagome."

"Uh...Hi, Koga..." Dorie made it look as though she was trying her hardest to smile, while in fact, she was about to burst trying to hold in a laugh. Summer marched right up to the couple and elbowed his way between them. "Hands off, wolf!"

Autumn scoffed. "Back off, mutt. After all, she is MY WOMAN."

"She ain't yours! Never was, never will be! So your the one who should be backing off!"

Autumn was behind Summer in a second and she grabbed Dorie's wrist. Then she growled at Summer. "She's MINE!"

Summer growled louder, then grabbed Dorie's other wrist and said, "MINE! You can't have her!"

Inuyasha was blushing like hell, and Kagome was trying not to laugh her ass off.

"You know, Inuyasha," she said, "This is almost exactly what you guys do in real life."

Inuyasha only blushed deeper. Kagome sat down and he followed suit.

Inuyasha was planning escape the entire time, but he felt like screaming a second or two later.

Autumn was still tugging on Dorie's wrist when Summer put both her arms around Dorie's waist and...kissed her?

"Wait a second..." Inuyasha said, "Aren't they..."

"Yes. They're just pretending. They're not actually kissing. They're masters of illusion."

"Oh."

Autumn suddenly let go of Dorie's wrist and stormed off, while Summer and Dorie continued to pretend they were making out. When they broke apart, Kagome came up with an idea. She held up two fingers and held her hand behind Inuyasha's head.

"_Kagome!_" Summer yelled. "Do you have any idea what that _means_?"

"Kiss me now, marry me later, isn't it?" she replied.

"Actually, I read it was to symbolize that the person who was doing it liked the other person."

Kagome took her hand from behind Inuyasha's head.

**Summer's POV**

All throughout that day, my sisters and I continued to make fun of Inuyasha and Kagome. We were just doing the 'school prom' scene around eight when Kagome called, "Dinnertime!"

I took Dorie's hand and walked her over to the bonfire while humming "Here Comes The Bride," causing Inuyasha to blush.

"Duun-dun-du-dun...Duun-dun-du-duuun...Dun-duun-da-duuun-du-duuun..."

"Okay, you can kiss the bride and shut up now." Inuyasha was starting to get annoyed.

"Very well, kiss Kagome then," I replied.

"What?"

"Kiss your bride."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Keh. No."

"Aww...Please? It's only pretend," Dorie begged. She did Bambi Eyes at him.

"Oh, no, not the eyes! Not the...alright..."

Dorie grinned and Kagome walked over to him. She sat down next to him. He leaned in and closed his eyes, gently pressing his lips to hers. She tilted her head and vaguely deepened the kiss. I was grinning, then my face almost split in half when I saw Inuyasha insert his tongue into Kagome's mouth. By now, his arms were around her waist and hers were around his neck.

Inuyasha moaned. He was pushing her onto the ground by now and straddling her hips. He slid his hand under her shirt when...

FLASH!

"Oh, crap!" came Dorie's voice.

"You said the freaking flash was off!" I whispered loudly.

"Well, obviously it wasn't-Oh, s*it!"

Next thing I knew, Inuyasha was chasing us and yelling profanities.

"Inuyasha," Kagome called, "Watch your language. And come on, your ramen is getting cold."

As we ate, me and Inuyasha gorging ourselves on ramen, we tried to see who could finish faster. I did, and after Inuyasha finished, he asked me, "Why did you have to take a picture?"

"Why'd you have to use tongue?" Dorie asked.

"Why you-"

"Inuyasha," Kagome warned.

"He's right, you know," Shippo piped up. He had seen the whole thing. "You guys probably shouldn't have been watching them making out."

"Oh, well look at the pot calling the kettle black," Autumn said, "You were watching, too."

"Hey, Summer, can you tell us a story?"

I smiled. I don't mean to brag, but I was an amazing storyteller, if I don't say so myself.

"Sure."

"No!" Inuyasha said, "All your stories are boring."

Kagome glared at him "Inuyasha..."

"No! Kagome! Don't say it! I'll be a good boy!"

"...Be nice."

Inuyasha looked up and released a breath he probably hadn't realized he was holding.

"Alright," I said, "I won't if you guys don't want me to."

"Come on," Kagome said, "Tell us a story!"

Suddenly, the entire group, hell, even Sango and Miroku had joined in and were all begging me to tell a story.

"OKAY!" I yelled over the noise, causing it to cease. "I've got the perfect one. But, first, I've gotta take this thing off."

She removed her cotton haori and her wig, leaving her in a tank top and shorts.

"That's better. Now, before I begin, I still need to place the characters. So, Kagome here is going to tell us a side-splitting hilarious joke she told the other day. You remember the one with the rabbit and the bear?"

"Oh, that one. Okay, so, here's how it goes,"

As she told the joke, I began to place the characters for my horror story. Here's how she told the joke:

"So, a rabbit and a bear are walking through the forest. And as their walking, they're arguing and yelling, cause they hate each other. Then, they come across a genie lamp. The rabbit picks it up and rubs the side of it, and POOF! Out comes the _great big genie_," she said 'great big genie' in a deep, funny sounding voice causing everyone but Inuyasha to giggle slightly, including me, even though I'd heard this joke a thousand times (okay, literally, I've only heard it 742, this was the 728th time).

"Then," she continued, keeping a straight face, "The genie says, 'Since you guys aren't really friends, I'm gonna give you each three wishes.' The bear starts, he says, 'For my first wish, I wish every bear in this forest was female.' Poof. Every bear in the forest, except this one, is female.

"Then, the rabbit goes, 'I wish I had a motorcycle helmet.' Suddenly, there's a motorcycle helmet on his head, perfectly sized, with holes for his ears and everything. The bear is thinking, 'What the hell's this guy doing?'"

"Uh, Kagome," Shippo said from Kagome's lap.

"Yes?"

"What's a motorcycle?"

"I'll explain later," I said.

"Okay."

"So," Kagome went on, "The bear is thinking the rabbit is totally stupid. Then, he says to the genie, 'For my next wish, I wish every bear on the continent was female. His wish was granted. Every bear except for him, on the entire continent, was female. The rabbit, without missing a beat, says, 'I wish I had a motorcycle.' And, next thing you know, there's a beautiful Harley-Davidson, you can ask Summer what that is later, the perfect size and shape for a rabbit to ride, all fueled up and ready to go."

"Yo," I said, holding up my Blackberry phone, which had a picture of a Harley-Davidson on it, "_That's_ what a motorcycle is. It's a very, very fast method of transportation. Okay, on with the joke. There was suddenly a motorcycle..."

"Right. So, the rabbit's got a motorcycle and a helmet. Every bear on the continent except for one is female, and they've each got one wish left. The bear decides to go first, he says, 'I wish every bear _in the world_...was female.' And that's just what the genie gave him. Now, every bear in the world, except for this one bear is female.

"Then, he turned to the rabbit and said, 'What would you like for your last wish?' The rabbit thought for a little while, then hopped up on his motorcycle and revved it up, put the kickstand up, and got ready to go. Then, just before he leaves, he turns to the genie, and he says..."

There was a short, dramatic silence.

"'I wish the bear was gay.'"

Suddenly, the air was filled with laughter. I was clutching my stomach and guffawing. Sango had tears coming to her eyes. Miroku was howling with laughter. Shippo was literally rolling on the floor laughing, and hell, even Inuyasha had tears rolling down his face, he was laughing so hard.

When all the laughter died down, which, by the way, was approximately ten minutes later, I said, "Alright, I've got the perfect story. I've got the characters set and everything. But first,"

I willed the fire to go out, and it did. I had the vision of a cat, so I could clearly see Kagome gripping Inuyasha's haori tightly and him kissing her forehead while rubbing her back soothingly, while they probably couldn't see for s*it. I took a flashlight out of my bag and turned it on just under my chin, causing Kagome to scream. I smirked evilly. "Let the horror begin," I said in a creepy voice. "Okay, before we do begin, I think you should all stay close together, this can get pretty creepy."

I waited until everyone was huddled fairly close together, Kagome in Inuyasha's arms, Sango in Miroku's. Hopefully, there would be no slapping in the middle of the story. Shippo sat in Dorie's lap. She had also taken off her outfit leaving her in a blue tank and shorts. Autumn had done the same. Dorie and Autumn had heard this story a dozen times. It always had the same basic story to it. I changed the details and names of the people to fit the audience, but I never changed the basic storyline.

"Alright, we ready?"

The group hesitantly nodded. Kagome shook her head, and Inuyasha whispered something to her. Kagome nodded.

"Let the horror begin."

**Third Person POV**

"It'll be okay, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered so no one else could hear. He kissed her forehead and said, "I'll be right here, okay?"

She nodded.

Summer grinned a creepy grin, "Let the horror begin." And she began telling the story.

_Out in the middle of nowhere, fifty miles from the nearest city, was a moderately sized lake. People always claimed the lake was haunted, because no matter who went near __it, young or old, rich or poor, they never returned. There was never any evidence of who died, how they died, or when. In fact, it would be impossible to tell that anyone had ever been there._

_ It would be...If it weren't for the blood. On the tree near the lake, all around the lake, and on random spots on the villa about 200 yards from the lake. It was a very old, very fancy house with three stories and ivy vines growing up the white and red-splotched sides. Just outside the third-story bedroom was a balcony. There was a broken, two person swing on the front porch. It was ragged and dirty, not to mention covered in blood._

_ No one had lived there for years. It was only after fifty-seven years that a group of four got the nerve to move in._

_ The group consisted of a hanyou, a miko, a wolf demon, and his fiance, a female wolf demon who he avoided whenever he could._

"Aw..." Inuyasha whined, "Why'd you have to involve Koga in this?"

"Hey, you, lover boy," Summer said, "Shut up. You'll be thanking me later."

Inuyasha pursed his lips and she continued.

_ The hanyou, Inuyasha didn't believe in the silly stories about this house. His miko girlfriend, Kagome, however, was terrified of moving here. The wolf demon Koga often fought with Inuyasha over her, no matter how much his fiance Ayame reminded him that he was engaged._

_ When they arrived at the villa in the middle of the night, the seventeen-year-old miko grabbed her boyfriend's shirt in fear and said, "Inuyasha, why do we have to do this?"_

_ He put an arm around his beloved._

Inuyasha opened his mouth to complain.

"Shut up, lover boy," Summer said, "You were the one making out with her earlier. I still have that photo." she smirked and Inuyasha clammed up again.

_Inuyasha put an arm around his beloved and told her, "It's mostly to prove that there's no monster in that lake. It'll be alright, sweetie."_

_ She smiled slightly. Koga came up from behind the car._

_ "You know," he said, "You'd be a lot safer with me, Kagome. I'm a full demon."_

_ "Yeah, and?" she retorted. She grabbed her bags and went to her lover's side. Everyone got their stuff and they headed up to the large, Victorian house. There were three bedrooms, one on each floor. Inuyasha and Kagome called sharing the third-story bedroom. Ayame tried to get Koga to share the second-floor bedroom with her, but he said he'd sleep on the couch._

_ "So I can protect my Kagome when the monster gets in," he said._

_ "_Your _Kagome?" Inuyasha sneered._

_ "Yes, MINE."_

_ "Guys, please," Kagome said, but they paid no attention to her. They simply continued to argue over ownership. Ayame, too, tried to stop them, but to no avail. Finally, the eighteen year old and her best friend told them to take their argument outside._

_ So, they obeyed and went outside while the girls went up to their respective bedrooms and began to tidy things up a bit. The males argued as they started to walk away from the villa. They were so caught up in their argument that they didn't notice how close to the lake they were. _

_ As they passed the large, blood covered tree fifty yards from the lake, Koga's shoulder accidentally brushed against it. A little while later, Inuyasha heard something coming from the lake. He thought he saw the water bubbling just on the edge of the lake. The bubbles came to the surface on and off. Almost like there was something under there. Something...breathing._

_ Probably just a fish, he thought. Koga wasn't so sure. He walked closer to the lake. The bubbles were getting larger and more numerous. Like whatever was under there was coming to the surface. There couldn't be. This lake wasn't haunted. There was no such thing as ghosts, right?_

_ Right._

_ But what about monsters?_

_ The two eighteen year old boys screamed as something, they didn't know what, leaped out of the lake, splashing them with murky, algae-infested lake water. Whatever it was, it was...glowing...and...green._

_ They looked a bit closer. It was a huge, green, bio luminescent, slime glob. And it held something in its hand._

"Whoa, hold up," Inuyasha said, scratching behind his ear, "What's bye-oh loomnesint?"

Summer giggled. "_Bio luminescent _means it makes light on its own."

"Oh."

_The boys were petrified in fear. As they looked closer, they saw what the thing was holding, and Inuyasha thought he was going to vomit. In it's...hand, I guess you could say, was the remnants of a man. His head and most of his limbs were gone. There were huge bite marks around the rest of the body. Then, they watched, horrified and on the verge of hurling, as the smell of years-old blood and decay filled their sensitive noses and the glob took the remains of the body and shoved it inside itself. It started to dissolve inside. Koga lost it and puked all over the place._

"I'm starting to like this," Inuyasha commented.

"Shut up."

_So now, that was years-old blood, decay, and fresh puke._

_ "Ugh...What could possibly be worse?" Inuyasha asked. Whoops. He said the magic words._

_ The monster looked straight at him. Or, at least, he thought it was at him. It had no eyes, so he couldn't tell. Suddenly, it started to have some sort of seizure. It was jerking and flashing._

_ "It's spazzing out," Inuyasha whispered. Finally, it took the form of a 3D stick figure. It had a spherical head, two thin arms, and two thin legs. Its body, overall, was too small for its head, but it didn't topple over. Instead, it headed straight for Inuyasha. It was just inches away from his face and he could smell the blood and decay on it. A hole opened in its oversized head and it showed five rows of dripping, yellow and red teeth. Inuyasha was about to scream._

_ All of a sudden, the creature's head snapped to the side to face Koga, who had one hand on the tree, the other on his knee, trying to catch his breath. The creature started slowly walking toward him. It grabbed a chunk of slime from its leg, which slowly materialized into a solid ax._

_ But why was it going after Koga now?_

_ Suddenly, it all made sense, the reason there was so much blood on the tree, the reason the creature had come out in the first place._

_ "Koga!" Inuyasha yelled. "Get away from the tree! Don't touch the tree!"_

_ Koga didn't listen to him. He looked at the creature coming toward him with the ax, and understood. "So, that's how it works, huh?" he asked. He put both hands on the tree. "Come and get me, you big, slimy moron!"_

_ "Koga! You idiot!"_

_ Koga didn't listen. He pressed harder on the tree, and the creature came at him faster. Koga brought out his claws and prepared to strike just as the creature swung its ax._

_ THUD!_

_ Inuyasha waited for a second. He felt something nudge his foot. He looked down slowly...and screamed like a five-year-old girl._

"Shut up, Inuyasha," Summer said. Inuyasha growled.

_ There, staring at him with a horrified expression, was Koga's head. No body, just the head. And the area where it had been severed from the body was pouring blood. He heard another thump as the body fell to the ground. Inuyasha watched as the creature dragged the body toward the lake and began to cut it into little, tiny pieces. Inuyasha used this time to escape._

_ He ran as fast as he could up the hill, but tripped and brushed up against the tree. The creature began to run at him, yelling sickening, distorted calls of "Food."_

_ Inuyasha stood up and tried to run from the ugly creature, but to no avail. Finally, he was trapped. The lake was behind him and the thing wielding its ax in front of him. There was nothing he could do. He closed his eyes and waited for the thing to remove his head._

_ There was a scream and a thud. The thing looked down to see..._

_ A foot. There was a small foot, with a white sneaker on it. The hanyou hadn't been wearing shoes. It looked to the left when it heard a cry of pain. There was the hanyou and a young girl on top of him, missing her left foot._

"Good God," Kagome said, "What did I do to deserve this?"

"You didn't. That's what happens to the girl every time I tell this story, it's nothing personal."

Summer was surprised she hadn't heard any slapping yet. She continued the story.

_The creature was very happy. "More food," it called in its nauseating voice. It started to come closer to them._

_ "Koga!" a female screamed from behind it. Its head snapped around to see Ayame, her red pigtails flying as she hurried toward her beloved's head. She began crying, then her expression turned hard. She glared at the creature and said in an icy voice, "Why you...You killed my Koga! YOU'LL PAY!" She started to run toward it, claws outstretched._

_ "Ayame!" Inuyasha called, "The tree, the tree! Cut down the tree!"_

_ Ayame wasn't sure why he wanted her to do that, but anything for Koga. She hurried to the tree and cut it down in one swipe of her claws._

_ "NOOOO!" the creature called, almost causing everyone to puke, as it suddenly exploded, covering everyone with gooey, horrid-smelling slime._

_ Everyone gathered their things, piled in the car, and left as fast as they could. Kagome had the area where her foot used to be wrapped tightly, Ayame was in the back of the car, sobbing hysterically as she held Koga's wrapped head. She had insisted on bringing it along._

_ As soon as they got to the city, Inuyasha took them to the emergency room, where they had Kagome's foot replaced and Inuyasha's wounds treated._

_ A few weeks later, they went to Koga's funeral, Ayame sobbing uncontrollably and Inuyasha holding Kagome, who was also crying, in his arms. Kagome had rather liked Koga, though he was rather possessive. About a week after that, Kagome got the nerve to ask Ayame, who they had let live with them, "How come you're the only one who didn't get wounded while we were fighting that...that thing?"_

_ "What do you mean, not wounded?" Ayame answered, "I got hurt the most. I lost the man I loved!"_

_ Kagome nodded. "I'm sorry."_

_ Ayame shrugged. "Can't change the past."_

_ Kagome nodded again. "Yeah, I'm never gonna get my foot or my balance back."_

_ Inuyasha chuckled and nuzzled her neck._

_ Ayame cried for weeks, especially at Inuyasha and Kagome's wedding, half out of joy, half out of sorrow. Those weeks turned into months, and after a year and a half, she finally stopped crying over him. A few years later, Inuyasha and Kagome had kids, two boys and a beautiful little girl, all with long hair and dog ears, and Inuyasha repeatedly told his wife that he loved her, even if she didn't have perfect balance anymore._

_ Later on, the government had the villa by the lake destroyed, what was left of the tree poisoned so it could never grow back, and the lake surrounded by an electrified fence fifty feet high. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Ayame were known forever as the first people to survive an attack from the lake monster. The lake dried up eventually, leaving a crater with a bunch of dead bodies, which were incinerated, and no one was ever killed by the lake monster ever again._

_ The group's story was told for centuries as a story to scare children, and Inuyasha and Kagome's line continued to present proof of the story's truth. Eventually, however, they stopped, and the story was reduced to a simple fairy tale._

"Wow," Kagome said as Summer finished, "A horror story with a happy ending? That's unusual, but I liked it."

"That's it," Inuyasha said, holding Kagome tighter. "I'm never letting you near a lake ever again."

Kagome and everyone else laughed as Sango screamed and slapped Miroku. They never forgot that Halloween night.

**A/N: So, how was it? Please REVIEW and let me know. Thanks!**


End file.
